


Sweetness

by Trinis



Category: Disney - Fandom, Maleficent - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Denied orgasm, Eating out, F/F, Fluff Afterwards, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Scissoring, Lesbian Sex, Light Spanking, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Scissoring, Squirting, someone please take away my computer, strap on, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinis/pseuds/Trinis
Summary: This is basically the smut scene that didn’t make it to the final cut in The Last of the Fae. Takes place literally a few seconds after chapter 20https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507805/chapters/67265437
Relationships: Maleficent/Female OC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this. Somebody please take away my ability to write

As the party continued, Maleficent took Dawn’s hand. She lead her away from the crowd. She lead her to the willow tree, the inside of it still decorated.

“Mal, what is going on?" Dawn quirked an eyebrow at her suspiciously.

“Am I not allowed to want a little private moment with my fiancé?” She asked with a smirk. A soft golden glow illuminated her hand, and a soft shimmer encased the entire outside of the tree.

“What’s this?” Dawn asked.

“A forcefield,” Maleficent answered. “It’s so no one can get in... or out,” She purred into Dawn’s ear, making her blush like mad.

Dawn felt Maleficent’s hands travel down to her thighs. She then picked her up by the thighs, making her gasp in surprise. She gently pinned her to the trunk of the tree, letting Dawn’s legs wrap around her middle.

Dawn blushed and found herself kissing her without reserve, wanting nothing more than to feel her affection. Maleficent pulled her closer, running a hand through her hair as she moaned lowly. She pressed her harder against the tree trunk behind her. Dawn felt herself go red as she let out a whimper as Maleficent’s hands began to roam her body.

“M-Mal...” Dawn moaned quietly.

Maleficent couldn’t help but smirk at Dawn’s reaction as she kissed her neck. “Dawn... You’re absolutely beautiful, you know,” Dawn’s face grew redder as she looked away quickly. Maleficent smiled and cupped her face, moving her head so she’d look at her. Dawn took in the gentle smile on Maleficent’s face as she stared at her. “I mean it,”

Dawn felt her blush deepening, if that was even possible. “I love you...” She felt herself say once again.

Maleficent smiled sweetly. “I love you too,”

A smirk slowly spread on her face, and she leaned in to Dawn’s ear. She gently nipped at Dawn’s earlobe, making her gasp in surprise and delight. She tangled her hands in Maleficent’s long hair as she kissed her neck. She let out surprised squeaks and moans on occasion when the brown-winged Fae bit gently at her skin.

Dawn, unable to control her impulse any longer, closed the distance between them, and locked her lips with Maleficent’s in a hungry kiss. Maleficent pulled her close, her hand on the back of her neck so that she could tilt her head to deepen the kiss. As their hands roamed each other’s bodies, they began to pull at each other’s clothes.

Maleficent gently slid Dawn’s dress strap off of her shoulder, relishing in the shiver she gave as her fingers grazed over her bare skin. She left a trail of kisses on her bare shoulder, and another on her collarbone. Dawn was unable to believe what was happening. Not more than a few months ago, she’d never imagine such a thing would come straight from her dreams. Dawn clung to her as they made their way closer to the soft, mossy, petal littered ground.

Dawn felt her back press against the soft ground as Maleficent nipped at her collarbone, humming pleasantly.

“You’re so beautiful, my love...” Maleficent murmured into Dawn’s ear, making Dawn’s pulse speed up. Suddenly, Maleficent said: “Roll over,” in such a commanding tone that Dawn scrambled to lay on her stomach. “Good,” Maleficent whispered.

Dawn felt moisture building up in between her legs as the air was buzzing with silent electricity.

Dawn felt the gentle tugs against her dress as Maleficent undid the back of it, the air running against her skin as Maleficent pushed the loose clothing down her thighs. Dawn let out a small yelp as she felt Maleficent grab her by the hips, and lifted her hips upwards.

Maleficent then took off her dress completely, sliding it off of her legs, and simply tossing it aside. Maleficent did the same with Dawn’s underwear. Soon, she was left in only her bra.

Dawn felt Maleficent press her hand on her back between her wings, forcing Dawn down onto her forearms so her ass was in the air, exposed and waiting. Dawn flushed as the moisture between her legs became more apparent.

Dawn heard Maleficent nearly growl. “Dawn... you’re so perfect...” Maleficent almost didn’t know what to do with the woman in front of her.

Dawn couldn’t see what Maleficent was doing behind her, and she was almost going to explode from the anticipation. Just before she could say anything, she felt Maleficent’s hands spread her asscheeks.

Any words that were about to come out of her mouth, quickly turned into a long moan as Maleficent dipped her head to Dawn’s exposed pussy and licked it. What Maleficent got in response made her incredibly wet, if she wasn’t already. Dawn sucked in her breath sharply and exhaled it deeply with a prolonged, “Yesssss,”

Maleficent groaned in response, before she continued.

“Oh my God...” Dawn whimpered, letting out little moans and gasps, the side of her head against the plush moss as she moaned out.

Maleficent continued to kneed the skin of Dawn’s ass with her hands as she licked and pushed her tongue into her. She pulled back to run her tongue all he way up her wet pussy, and all the way up to her ass. Without any hesitation, she dove her tongue into the smaller hole. Hearing Dawn moan, plead and beg made her smirk.

“God... Mal...” Dawn gasped. She pushed her hips down onto Maleficent’s face in search of more friction. But Maleficent held her hips still, earning a whine from the rainbow winged Fae.

“Patience, my love,” Maleficent smirked. Dawn whined as the older Fae held her hips still, before continuing.

Maleficent dreamed for so long to make Dawn feel this good. She’s had many fantasies about having Dawn at her mercy. And now, she was about to make her fantasies a reality. Without any warning, she slipped her index finger into Dawn’s folds. The younger Fae gasped and moaned as her back arched.

“Mal!” She moaned. Maleficent’s finger began to move in and out at an agonizingly slow pace. She whined as she tried to fight against Maleficent holding her hips still.

Maleficent slipped in a second finger, earning another gasp from Dawn. She began to thrust into Dawn faster now.

High-pitched moans and whimpers flooded out of Dawn’s mouth as she felt Maleficent’s fingers fucking her. She had never felt this good in her whole life. But she still needed more.

“Mal, please...” Dawn groaned. “I need...”

Maleficent hummed as she continued to thrust her fingers into Dawn. “Hm? What was that, darling?”

“Please, Mal,” Dawn almost begged. “I need... I need more. Please...”

“What exactly do you want, Dawn? You need to tell me,” Maleficent teased her fiancée as her thrusts got slower.

Dawn bit at her lip. “I want you to fuck me,” She admits quietly, almost a whisper.

Maleficent smirked. “Is that so?”

“Yes. Oh god, please,” Dawn gasped. “Please, Mal,”

Dawn could almost hear Maleficent’s smirk. She leaned into Dawn’s ear. “Don’t move,” She whispered.

Dawn nodded as she lay her cheek against the grass again, adjusting her position so that she was more comfortable.

Maleficent suddenly slapped Dawn’s ass, earning a yelp from her.

“What was that for?!” Dawn yelled.

“For fun,” Maleficent smirked. “Don’t move, darling. I will be right back,”

Dawn nodded, not daring to move from her current position. She heard Maleficent leave the tree. Dawn was grateful for the forcefield that Maleficent had made. It would be embarrassing if someone other than Maleficent had walked in at this moment.

After about thirty seconds, Dawn heard Maleficent come back into the willow tree. She heard the sounds of buckles, and she became nervous. What did Maleficent bring?

Maleficent seemed to sense Dawn’s nervousness, and stroked her hair. “It’s okay, my love. There is no need for you to be nervous,”

Dawn took a deep breath, and nodded. She felt Maleficent’s hands on her hips. Dawn waited for whatever Maleficent was going to do.

Suddenly, she felt something very big press at her entrance. She gasped in surprise as her mouth hung open.

“Mal, what is that?” Dawn asked. She looked over her shoulder at Maleficent. There was a smooth and polished wooden object, just a little darker than Dawn’s own skin. It was strapped onto Maleficent’s waist.

Maleficent pushed her hips forward, pushing the wooden object deeper inside Dawn. Dawn let out a prolonged moan as she let her head drop onto the grass once again.

Maleficent stopped once the toy was all the way in, giving Dawn time to adjust. “Is this okay?”

Dawn nodded. “Yes...” She panted. “Please, Mal... move...”

Maleficent began to gently thrust in and out. Dawn groaned as she lifted her head.

“Faster,” She panted. “Harder. Please,”

Maleficent obeyed, and thrust her hips a little faster. Dawn moaned as she lifted her upper body up from her forearms, and to her hands.

“Mal, please...” Dawn was nearly begging. “Please don’t hold back,”

Maleficent growled with arousal at Dawn’s words. She began to quickly thrust in and out, harshly grabbing Dawn’s hips.

“God, yes!” Dawn moaned. “Yeees! Fuck me!”

Maleficent pounded into Dawn at a brutal pace. Dawn’s back arched as she screamed with pleasure. Suddenly, one of Maleficent’s thrusts left her seeing stars as a burst of complete bliss washed over her body. Dawn’s more-than-satisfied shriek told Maleficent that she'd found her sweet spot, and she soon had every thrust directed towards it. She hit Dawn’s G-spot over and over again, her hands grabbed at Dawn’s hips to add to the force. It felt so amazing, Dawn couldn't even use words to describe it.

“MAL!” She shrieked. “I’m... I’m going to...”

Maleficent kissed Dawn’s shoulder, not slowing down her pace. “Cum for me, darling...”

“OH GOD! YES! YES!!” Dawn felt her eyes roll up to the back of her head. She saw white as she came hard. Her walls clenching around the toy as her thighs quivered. Her wings stretched out, and the muscles of her wings quivered as well, making her rainbow feathers shake.

Her wings fell to her sides as she panted hard. When Dawn came to her senses, she realized that Maleficent hadn’t stopped. In fact, she was going harder and faster than ever before.

Dawn reached behind her, trying to reach Maleficent. “Mal, wait. I finished already, I...”

Her words trailed off as Maleficent pounded into her mercilessly. Maleficent groaned as she watched Dawn’s ass bounce with every thrust. Without slowing down, Maleficent grabbed Dawn by the hair, and pulled her upper body upwards, until her back was against Maleficent’s chest.

She wrapped her arms around Dawn’s waist. “I’m not finished with you yet,” She growled into Dawn’s ear. Dawn was so overwhelmed with pleasure that she couldn’t even speak.

Dawn nearly shrieked in pleasure as her second orgasm ripped through her body, making her wings extend and quiver once again. Her entire body was coated with a layer of sweat. She felt Maleficent finally slip her bra off, exposing her breasts. Her pale hands kneaded Dawn’s bare breasts as she continued to fuck her without abandon.

Dawn shrieked and arched her back as Maleficent pinched her sensitive nipples. She sound of skin slapping against skin were more prominent than ever in the willow tree. Her pussy was sopping by now, sloppy noises coming from it with any of either of their movements. Dawn felt herself nearing the edge once again.

“Mal!” She gasped. “I’m coming!”

She moaned as her climax approached, but just as she was about to cum, Maleficent stopped, and pulled out completely.

Dawn nearly screamed at the loss. Suddenly, Maleficent grabbed Dawn’s shoulders, and pinned her to the ground so that she was laying on her back.

Maleficent unbuckled the strap-on off of her waist, and set it aside. And with that, Maleficent finally stripped herself of her clothing. Dawn groaned at the sight of Maleficent now completely naked in front of her, her dark wings spread lazily at her sides.

Maleficent wasted no time at all as she crawled on top of Dawn. She then moved Dawn’s legs open and slid one of her own underneath one of Dawn’s. She grabbed Dawn’s right leg, and lifted it up for leverage. Dawn wondered what Maleficent was doing—

Dawn screamed in pleasure as she threw her head back. Maleficent was grinding her pussy against Dawn’s.

“Dawn, you’re so wet...” Maleficent moaned as she went faster.

Dawn thought she had experience pleasure before, but what she felt before was dull compared to this moment. Maleficent groaned, thrusting against Dawn now, fast, and hard. Wet noises were filling the air along with moans of pleasure.

Every time their clits rubbed against another, waves of pleasure shocked their systems. It was as if their nerves were on fire. They both were sensitive to each other’s touch, vulva and labia rubbing against each other had made them moan each other’s names. They were lucky that Maleficent made the barrier sound-proof, because Dawn was sure that their moans would be heard all across The Moors if the force field wasn’t there.

Maleficent moaned as she watched Dawn’s breasts bounce as she thrust against her harder and faster than ever before. She felt herself getting closer to an orgasm, but she held it at bay. She wanted to cum with Dawn.

She then noticed that Dawn’s head was rolled to the side. She suddenly grabbed her chin, forcing Dawn to look her dead in the eyes. “You look at me when I’m fucking you,” She growled.

Dawn’s eyes widened at Maleficent’s words. But she didn’t have much time to be shocked. With that, Maleficent slammed harder against her, stimulating her beyond what Dawn could have ever imagined. She cried out loudly as Maleficent was grinding down onto her with a force she didn’t think was possible, sending her senses into overdrive.

Dawn couldn’t think, but she could hear the loud clapping of their sweaty skin and her own cries of pleasure. Maleficent began to pant as she was beginning to reach her limit.

Dawn was a writhing mess beneath Maleficent. She was babbling nonsense as she grabbed onto Maleficent for dear life.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck...” Dawn panted. “Maleficent! I’m about to...”

“Me too,” Maleficent grunted, knowing exactly what Dawn meant.

Dawn tried to hold out as long as she could, but it didn't take many more thrusts to send her over the edge. She let out a guttural scream that was unheard of in nature as her orgasm ripped through her system. A liquid burst from her pussy as entire body quivered.

Only a few moments later, Maleficent came as well, her back arching as she threw her head back. Her dark wings spread, and her feathers shook as all of her muscles spasmed.

After the two rode out their orgasms, they completely collapsed from exhaustion. Dawn’s chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. She turned over into Maleficent, loving the feeling of her arms wrapping around her as she buried her face into her pale chest.

“Mal...” Dawn breathed. “That was... amazing,”

Maleficent smiled. “Dawn... you felt so good...”

Dawn laughed lightly. “Thank you...”

Maleficent chuckled. “Looks like I made you squirt, my love,”

Dawn looked down, and sure enough, her thighs were coated in her essence, and the mossy ground was soaked from her fluids.

Dawn flushed. “Looks like you did,”

Maleficent lazily pulled Dawn closer to her, letting her head rest on her chest. Dawn hummed pleasantly as Maleficent stroked her dark curly hair.

The moss beneath them was so soft, that it was just as soft as any mattress. The two began to quickly fall asleep, their hearts beating together.

“I love you...” Maleficent whispered.

Dawn nuzzled against Maleficent’s chest and smiled. “I love you too...”


	2. Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit it’s a wedding

Getting married.

This is the day that is supposed to be the happiest in Dawn’s life. But instead, she felt like throwing up. She had never felt so nervous.

Today, Dawn was going to marry Maleficent and she knew she had to look her best.

The date had been set for ages now and Aurora had spared no expense in making sure that her godmother’s wedding would be the grandest wedding in the world.

“No way. I’m not wearing that,” Dawn shoved away the beautiful wedding dress that Aurora held out. 

“Why not?” Aurora asked.

“It’s too sparkly!” Dawn huffed as she crossed her arms. “And too poofy. I won’t be caught dead wearing that,”

Aurora stuck her tongue out playfully. “Fine. Then I get to wear it when I get married,” Aurora put down the poofy dress, and took out a simpler white dress from a wooden chest. She held it out in front of her. “How about this one?”

The white dress was knee length, and the fabric of the skirt was very thin and very beautiful. There were no sleeves on the dress, and there was one strap for the right shoulder, and none for the left shoulder.

Dawn smiled as she took the dress out of Aurora’s hands. “That’s more like it,”

~~~~~~~~

Dawn was now in her wedding dress. Her hair was curlier than it had ever been before. Her hair was tied in a simple bun, and small tight curls framed her face. Her horns were adorned in small white pearls, and her rainbow wings had golden strands of beads tied in with the feathers.

Diaval stood by Dawn, ready to walk her down the aisle. He wore a fine black suit and brown leather boots.

“Are you ready?” He asked.

Dawn exhaled shakily. “I’m so nervous, Diaval,”

Diaval smiled. “Don’t be,”

Dawn laughed dryly. “Easy for you to say, raven,”

“Don’t worry too much,” Diaval said. “I know you and Maleficent love each other very much. You two deserve to be happy,”

Dawn visibly calmed down at Diaval’s words.

“Now look alive,” Diaval teased. “It’s time,”

The two linked arms, before stepping out. The alter was between two trees with white blossom petals laid along the ground and scattered along the soft moss, rows of fairies stood on either side. Aurora, the one who would marry them, was standing at the alter and waiting for Dawn. She wore a light yellow gown, with her golden crown upon her head.

When Dawn’s eyes fell on Maleficent waiting for her at the other end of the aisle, her heart stopped.

It was as if heaven itself had delivered her. Her long white dress swayed in the wind as she smiled at Dawn with her perfect teeth. Her long brown hair spilled over her shoulders. The horns were adorned with golden bands, and she wore a snake-like bracelet that snaked around her wrist and up her forearm. It shimmered like the ocean whenever she moved.

Dawn couldn't help the breathless smile that curved her mouth, she couldn't help it. Maleficent was so perfect that she thought she would break under her radiance.

As she approached the altar, Dawn smiled at Diaval, before taking Maleficent’s hands. The two of them just stared lovingly at one another, Dawn doing her best to fight her impulses to just kiss Maleficent right now.

“Dawn...” Maleficent breathed. “You look beautiful,”

Dawn smiled. “You look radiant...”

The two then faced Aurora, the Queen beaming at the two beautiful women standing before her. Never had she seen two women more deserving of each other. She then began the ceremony.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Dawn and Maleficent. If there is anyone who would object to such a union let them speak now or forever hold their peace,” A period of silence followed, reassuring the two brides everyone believed in their love.

Aurora cleared her throat. “Do you, Maleficent, Guardian of The Moors, take Dawn to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold until death do you part?”

Maleficent nodded. “I do,”

“And do you, Dawn, take Maleficent to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold until death do you part?”

Dawn grinned widely. “I do!”

Maleficent beamed.

“Would the brides please exchange rings?”

Maleficent took out the ring she made for Dawn. It was made of strong woven bands of wood, as strong as any metal. The wood was smooth and polished. She placed it on Dawn’s ring finger on her right hand.

Dawn took out the ring she made for Maleficent. It was made of the same wood as the ring Maleficent made, but it was different. There was a pair of small wings painted on the smooth surface of the ring. Maleficent gasped when she saw it.

“It’s beautiful, Dawn...” She breathed as Dawn slipped it on her finger.

Aurora smiled as she wiped away a tear. “By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you married. You may now kiss the bride,”

Maleficent then started to lean in for the kiss... only for Dawn to pull her closer and kissed her passionately right there and then, threading her fingers through her hair.

Gasping, Maleficent kissed back, closing her eyes. As she held her new wife tightly, kissing her beautifully in front of everyone, the crowd applauded. Even Diaval cried in joy.

Dawn has never been happier. The most beautiful woman in the world was now her wife.

~~~~~~~~

The reception lasted for hours. Every creature in the Moors celebrated Dawn and Maleficent’s marriage. There was dancing and music. And Dawn’s famous fireworks, of course.

But now, night fell. Everyone went back home, ready to sleep through the night. Except for the newlyweds, of course. Aurora had a new castle in the Moors. Not built like a human castle, but it was made of intertwined trees growing from the ground, making tall walls. It was adorned in lush wild flowers and vines. It was more beautiful than any human castle.

Aurora had let her godmothers take the biggest bedroom in the castle ever since the palace was made. Dawn wasn’t going to let it go to waste now.

Maleficent carried Dawn to their room bridal style, the pair of them laughing as Dawn wrapped her arms around Maleficent’s neck. When they reached their room, Maleficent kicked open the doors, and closing it behind them with her foot. She leaned down and kissed Dawn passionately. Dawn smiled into the kiss.

Maleficent gently placed Dawn on the soft bed, not breaking the kiss. She ran her hand up Dawn’s thigh. She cupped her ass as she kissed her neck.

Suddenly, Dawn grabbed Maleficent by the shoulders, and flipped her over so that Dawn was on top.

“It’s my turn now, darling,” She purred into Maleficent’s ear, earning a groan from her.

Dawn found the zipper on the back of Maleficent’s dress. She unzipped Maleficent’s dress, kissing her neck as she did so. Maleficent quickly got out of her dress, leaving her in nothing but her underwear and bra. Dawn reached behind her, unzipping her own dress. She quickly got undressed, and tossed her dress and undergarments aside.

Dawn went on her hands and knees, and Maleficent backwards-crawled up a little further on the bed to give her better access. Dawn looked up at her through her eyelashes with a smirk before forcing her legs apart. Maleficent leaned her head back, shuddering.

Maleficent felt a small pressure against her inner thigh as Dawn moved her chin up to her most intimate region, then a tug as she gripped her underwear with her teeth and pulled them down over her legs, tossing them aside. Maleficent moaned at the display.

Dawn’s tongue broadly swept up Maleficent’s pussy, earning a prolonged moan from the brown winged Fae. Dawn licked at Maleficent’s clit, making her back arch in pleasure.

Maleficent bucked her hips up, but Dawn held them down with her strong hands, making Maleficent whimper.

“Patience, darling,” Dawn smirked. Maleficent huffed in frustration as Dawn used the same words she said not too long ago.

Suddenly, Dawn’s lips closed around Maleficent’s clit. She gasped as her head dipped backwards. Dawn hummed in response, sending vibrations through Maleficent’s clit.

Dawn loved everything about her taste, her shape, how soft her pussy was, how wet and sweet. She teased inside with the tip of her tongue and when she did so, Maleficent went mad, sobbing out.

Maleficent’s slick and Dawn’s saliva dripped the same down her inner thighs, sweat collecting in the dip of her lower back as she arches and shakes and makes all these new sounds she’s ever made before.

“Fuck, Dawn...” Maleficent panted.

Dawn suddenly sucked hard on Maleficent’s clit, making her nearly scream as her back arched.

“Dawn!” She moaned. “I’m so close!”

Maleficent’s whines got louder as she felt her orgasm nearing. Just as she was about to climax, Dawn pulled away.

Maleficent screamed at the loss, her thighs shaking from the anticipation from the orgasm she had been denied.

Suddenly, Dawn stood up and grabbed Maleficent’s shoulders. She flipped her over so she was laying on the bed on her stomach.

Maleficent tried to lift her head to look at Dawn, but the rainbow winged Fae roughly pushed her back down. Without warning, she smacked Maleficent’s ass hard, earning a yelp from her.

“Don’t move,” Dawn growled.

Maleficent nodded in understanding.

“What’s your safeword, Mal?”

“Safeword?”

“I don’t plan to hurt you,” Dawn assured. “But just in case...”

Maleficent thought for a moment. “Blue,”

Dawn nodded. “Blue it is, then,”

Maleficent heard Dawn open the small drawer on the bedside table. The sound of buckles was heard, and Maleficent had the idea of what Dawn was about to do.

Something very big pressed against her entrance, and she gasped.

“Dawn?” She gasped. “This feels different...”

Dawn smirked. “I had a new one made, darling,”

She pushed into Maleficent, immediately bottoming out. Maleficent screamed as she gripped the sheets. The strap on felt different than the one she and Dawn would usually use. This one was bigger, and more detailed. She could feel the veins along the shaft.

Dawn began to move, the loud slapping of skin echoing throughout the room. Maleficent moaned as she raised her upper body so that she was now on all fours.

“Fuck, Dawn,” Maleficent panted.

Dawn began to slam into Maleficent without mercy.

“Oh- Fuck!” Maleficent shrieked.

Dawn grabbed a fistful of Maleficent’s hair. “You like that?” She smirked. “Like - being - my - little - cocksleeve?” She punctuated each word with another powerful thrust.

“Yeeeees!” Maleficent moaned. “God, Dawn, yes!”

Dawn slapped Maleficent’s ass, not slowing down her thrusts. Maleficent yelped in response. Another slap, harder this time. Dawn hit her again, multiple times in quick succession.

“Dawn!” Maleficent shouted. “Please... I need...” A groan. “I need to cum...

please!”

Dawn pulled Maleficent’s hair harder, earning a loud moan from her. “If you need to come so bad,” Dawn stopped thrusting. “Beg me for it,”

Maleficent obeyed immediately. “Dawn, please! Please let me cum! Please I’m begging you!”

Dawn hummed to herself, as if thinking.

Maleficent whined loudly. “Please fuck me! Please, please, please let me cum!”

Dawn smiled as she pressed her body down on Maleficent. Her body fit perfectly against Maleficent’s back. Dawn grabbed Maleficent’s neck as hard as she could without hurting her.

“As you wish,”

Dawn raised a hand to cradle Maleficent’s tit, and pounded into her ore powerful than ever.

Maleficent screamed as she drove her face down into the sheets. Dawn’s body pressed down against her back and her hand around her neck restricted her in a way she found incredibly arousing.

Maleficent was now dissolved into a blubbering mess. The loud slapping of skin was more apparent than ever.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Maleficent muttered.

Dawn panted as she pounded into Maleficent faster and harder than ever. Maleficent moaned, thrusting up her ass for Dawn to fuck however she pleased. Dawn delved into her, deep as she could, pressing in on her.

“Fuck, Dawn!” Maleficent nearly screamed through her facefull of sheets. “I’m so close!”

“Cum for me,” Dawn growled.

“Oh, god. Oh, fuck, Dawn I love you!”

'You!' tapered off into a shriek. Maleficent’s orgasm hit hard. Her muscles quaked, her walls clenched hard around the toy.

Dawn pulled the toy of Maleficent. She began to sit up, but Dawn pushed her back down onto the bed. Before she could say anything, Dawn pushed the toy into her ass.

Maleficent shrieked as she grit her teeth.

Dawn began to thrust slowly, sending small waves of pain up her body.

Maleficent breathed hard. “Dawn, it hurts!”

“Do you want me to stop?”

Suddenly, one of Dawn’s slow thrusts sent a small wave of pleasure up Maleficent’s body. She gasped and groaned as she clutched the sheets.

“N-no...”

Dawn smiled as she sped up her thrusts. Maleficent grunted as the pain slowly turned into pleasure. Her uncomfortable grunts turned into small moans of pleasure.

“You okay?” Dawn asked softly.

Maleficent nodded. “Yes. Please go faster,”

Dawn smirked, before speeding up her thrusts. Maleficent moaned as she grinds her ass towards Dawn in search for more.

Dawn harshly grabbed Maleficent’s hips. “You like that? You like being fucked in the ass?” She punctuated each word with another powerful thrust.

Maleficent let out a guttural groan. “YES!”

Dawn felt sweat dripping down her forehead. She felt her fluids dripping from her pussy, and streaking down her legs.

Maleficent has never felt anything in her ass before. She had never felt so full before.

“Dawn, fuck!” Maleficent screamed. “I’m about to come!”

Maleficent came hard. This orgasm was different from her others. She felt the sensation everywhere on her body. Her legs shook as she moaned lowly. Her eyes rolled into the back of her skull.

Dawn panted as she pulled the toy out. She helped Maleficent’s limp body lay down properly on the bed.

“You okay, honey?” Dawn tucked a strand of hair behind Maleficent’s ear.

Maleficent nodded and she smiled tiredly. “That was amazing...”

Dawn smiled. “I’m glad,”

Maleficent closed her eyes as she caught her breath. She heard Dawn take off the strap on. She heard Dawn shift on the bed.

Maleficent suddenly heard a small moan. She opened her eyes, and saw Dawn beside her in the bed. She was on her back, and she was fucking herself with the strap on. Her rainbow wings were sprawled out.

Maleficent felt immediately aroused at the sight. She licked her lips, before leaning in, and kissing Dawn.

Dawn smiled into the kiss, before pulling away to look at her wife. “You don’t mind if I finished myself off as well?”

Maleficent smirked. “Of course, darling. In fact...” She reached down. “I think I’ll help you.

Dawn moaned as Maleficent grabbed the dildo. She thrust it deep into Dawn’s pussy. Dawn moaned as Maleficent went faster.

“Fuck!” Dawn groaned.

Maleficent smiled as she sped up her hand. It didn’t take long for Dawn to cum. The pent up anticipation exploded right then and there. Her eyes rolled up to the back of her head as she came hard.

Dawn sighed tiredly. “I think I’m done, Mal,”

Maleficent chuckled softly, “I agree,”

The two exhausted wives almost collapsed right then and there. But they’d still retained some functions in order to pull themselves close to one another.

Maleficent’s left brown wing draped over Dawn’s body as they pulled each other close.

“I love you, Dawn,” Maleficent whispered.

Dawn gently kissed Maleficent’s forehead. “I love you, too,”

The two fell asleep soon after that, staying in each other’s embrace throughout the night.


End file.
